


Teasing To Please

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lasercorn can't keep his hands to himself during Game Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing To Please

Ian bit his lip so hard that he was scared it might bleed, trying desperately to hold in his moans of pleasure. His palms were sweating as David’s hand moved around inside his jeans, gripping Ian’s cock tightly and jerking him off with as little movement as possible.

Ian so did not sign up for this.

He couldn’t deny that David’s touch felt fantastic, but now was not the time for fooling around. It was the middle of a Game Bang, for fuck’s sake. True, they were the only two people in the back row of seats as Anthony and Joven were heatedly battling Sohinki and Mari in the front row; but they were still only a few feet behind them, and there was a fucking camera recording them. Ian knew from experience that the camera wouldn’t be able to capture anything as low as his crotch, and David was careful not to move his arm too much, but Ian thought he might die from the effort of keeping his pleasure from showing on his face. 

David twisted his wrist around the base of Ian's dick, and Ian dug his nails into the arms of his chair in an effort to not buck up against his boyfriend’s hand. David was casually shouting out some remark about the game, and everyone else laughed. Ian kept silent; he was sure that if he tried to laugh, a moan would slip out as well. David rubbed his thumb over the head of Ian’s cock, and Ian couldn’t stop himself; he let out a loud gasp.

David’s hand was out of his jeans in a second, just moments before Anthony turned around to look at him. Ian blushed furiously.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he blurted out. “I... I’ll be right back.”

Anthony didn’t seem to realize what had happened, but his gaze quickly became concerned as he noticed Ian’s flushed skin and the small amount of sweat matting his bangs. “You okay, dude? You look a little sick.”

Ian shrugged. “Feeling a little dizzy,” he muttered, grabbing his jacket to hide the bulge in his jeans as he stood up. “Be right back.” He hurried from the room, locating the nearest washroom and hurrying inside.

Once the door shut behind him, Ian let out a frustrated groan, dropping his jacket onto the counter. His cock was still aching in his jeans, but he couldn’t bring himself to jerk off in a public bathroom like this. He made his way to the sink instead, running some cold water to splash over his heated face as he willed his erection to go down. God, he was turned on.

Suddenly, the door creaked open behind him. He jumped slightly, but glancing into the mirror he realized that it was just David.

“Hey,” David said, smiling sheepishly.

“Hey,” Ian replied, turning around to face him. David bit his lip as his eyes found the obvious bulge in Ian’s jeans.

“I got you goin’, huh?”

Ian laughed. “Little bit, yeah.” He pulled David in for a kiss, lips moving together gently but hungrily. David wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, lifting him up onto the washroom counter.

“Sorry,” David murmured when they pulled away, nuzzling face into Ian’s neck and pressing light kisses against the sensitive skin there. “I didn’t mean to tease you so much back in the Game Room.”

“I didn’t mind, trust me,” Ian breathed, his breath hitching as David’s teeth lightly scraped the skin just beneath his jaw.

David pulled away. “Are you sure?” he asked, grinning as he pulled Ian’s t-shirt off over his head. “Because –” he leaned down to kiss just below Ian’s collarbone, “- I could always –” his lips travelled lower, kissing down the center of Ian’s chest, “- make it up to you.” His lips brushed along the trail of hair below Ian’s navel, stopping to kiss just above the waistband of his boxers. Ian inhaled shakily.

“I guess that would be okay,” he replied, grinning. David smirked, tugging Ian’s jeans open and pulling them down around his thighs. He cupped Ian’s dick through his boxers, and Ian groaned softly. David didn’t waste any time; he pulled the front of Ian’s boxers down just enough to free his cock, and knelt down to run his tongue gently up the shaft. 

“Fuck,” Ian breathed, his hands running up and down the back of David’s head. David smirked, taking Ian’s cock into his mouth with one quick motion. Ian moaned aloud, letting his head fall back as David bobbed his head, tongue swirling around the head of his cock. He was vaguely aware that they were in a public washroom without a door lock, and that anyone could walk in on them; but the idea turned him on more than expected. Besides, he was almost entirely sure that everyone but the Smosh Games crew had gone home by now; it was nearly 10:30 at night. And if Anthony or Sohinki or Jovenshire walked in on them...

A fresh wave of arousal surged through Ian’s body at the thought of someone catching them in this position, with David’s mouth around his dick. He bucked his hips forward, wincing apologetically when David gagged slightly. David wrapped one hand around the base of Ian’s cock, his eyes slipping shut at he took Ian deeper into his throat. He swallowed around the head of Ian’s dick, and that was all it took; Ian pulled his hips back and bit down on his arm to stifle a shout as he came. 

David swallowed eagerly, wiping a drop of come from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand as he got to his feet again. Ian pulled his boxers and jeans back up and wrapped his legs around David’s waist, pulling him close to kiss him. He could taste himself on David’s tongue, and he smiled into the kiss. When he pulled away, he leaned in to whisper against the curve of David’s ear.

“I am gonna fuck you so hard after everyone leaves tonight.” 

David pulled Ian in for another kiss. “Wanna do it in the Game Room?” he murmured.

Ian grinned. “Kinky. But hey, speaking of the Game Room, we should probably get back there before they start to wonder where we went.”

“Shit, you’re right,” David replied, helping Ian back into his shirt. “Should we tell them you were violently projectile vomiting?”

Ian laughed. “I think it’ll be easier if we just say I was feeling dizzy and needed some water or something.”

“Fine, fine. Always with the boring stories,” David teased. 

Ian grinned, giving him a quick peck on the lips before hopping down from the counter. “I love you, you dumbass.”

David smiled, grabbing Ian’s hand and squeezing it gently. “I love you too.”


End file.
